ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Satine Jade
Satine Jade, formerly Satine Arach, was Everett Jade's second wife, and mother to Joffery, Reynold, etc. She died four years before the events of Medieval. Backstory Everett meets Satine on a diplomatic trip to Veresia, a meeting planned intentionally by his advisors. Having recently suffered through the death of his first wife, Everett becomes uncomfortable, not ready to move on yet. Satine, noticing his hesitance, does what she can to make him comfortable. Ultimately, she is able to help him work through his emotions, and they fall in love, getting married months later. After having six children and living happily together for eighteen years, Satine unfortunately falls victim to a malaria outbreak, losing her life. Appearances Satine does not appear in the main Medieval roleplay. However, she does appear in several canon side stories and roleplays. In chronological order: * A New Wife - Everett goes to Veresia and meets Satine! * Drunk as Lords - Satine sits by awkwardly as Everett and Alain get very drunk. She also makes friends with Alain's wife, Margot. * I Love You - At the St. Omer's Day feast, Satine has a bit too much to drink and gets clingy. Possibly not canon? * Life - Satine gives birth to Joffery! * Mistakes - Satine finds Lord Charles in the wine cellar after the loss of his son, and offers him comfort... only to be surprised when Charles does something she doesn't expect. * Waiting For You - Satine takes care of her two children while waiting for Everett to come home from a trip. * Dreams - Satine finds one morning that the necklace she had been hoping to wear is missing, delaying them slightly on their way to church. Satine takes it in stride... except that it turns out a servant had been stealing valuables. * Sibling Rivalry - Reynold shows his jealousy streak for the first time, forcing Everett and Satine to deal with the fallout between him and Joffery. * Again - Satine dies. It's very sad. * Circumstances - Satine meets Cassandra in the afterlife, and they discuss their respective and shared families. AUs Satine has yet to appear in any AU fics. But maybe this will change? O: Personality Satine was well-known for her gentle personality and her kindness toward others. Very patient and understanding, she would often comfort her husband whenever he was sad or frustrated. Relationships Everett Jade Satine met Everett while he was still grieving over the loss of first wife, Cassandra. However, with her kind words and understanding nature, she was able to help him work through it and move on. The two of them became very close, and Satine was known to be a strong sense of comfort for Everett. Joffery Jade Satine was very fond of all of her children. Joffery in particular she used to sing a lot of nursery rhymes and lullabies for, knowing that he was fond of music. Reynold Jade Satine was very fond of all of her children. Reynold was very close with her growing up, and he ultimately ends up naming one of his daughters after her to honor her memory. Margot Stallion They apparently become friends? Stay tuned Category:Medieval characters Category:House Jade Category:Non-game characters Category:Corvids Category:Veresians